Untold Love Untold Hate
by field innocence
Summary: Sasuke unwilling did the unthinkable. To keep his secret from emerging to anyones' ears, Sakura makes a deal with him. But how long will Sasuke keep up the lie when he finds out that Hinata is pregnant and Naruto's mind is being manipulated by Sakura. Slight oocness. SasHin and NarSaku pairing
1. Pure than Impure

**Title: **Untold love Untold Hate**  
><strong>Summary:<strong> **In his unexpected demon form, Sasuke unwillingly did the unthinkable. To keep this secret from emerging to anyones' ears especially to Naruto, Sakura makes a deal with Sasuke. With Naruto's amnesia, Sakura keeps him to herself while Sasuke care for Hinata's traumatize body. Keeping Naruto and Hinata apart, how long will Sasuke keep up the lie, especially when he finds out that Hinata is pregnant.  
><strong>Rated<strong>: M **(Warning: First chapter contain rape. Future chapter contain adult content and bad language)**  
><strong>AN:** I went over it and finally decided to make some changes, with the help from my beta. I'm grateful for the advices with my grammar and error. Thank you.  
><strong>Beta<strong>: DarkenDepths

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.1::<br>Pure than impure**

"Come on," Naruto breathed heavily. Face dripping with sweat, obvious signs of his deep focus. His fierce eyes were on an opponent equal to him, who happened to be his best-friend. He smirks, positioning himself steady, ready for his opponent's next unexpected move. '_Damn, he's still good,'_ he thought as he detached his mind.

Sasuke slowly breathed, he was in complete control. Not dripping a sweat, he was highly aware of his surrounding but was defiantly focused on his rival. He lost count on how many times they have countered each other in these last three hours. He thought he could end this training lesson in less than an hour. However, his best friend did not want to stay down defeat. Instead, he stood equal with Sasuke and smirked as if this sparring match was nothing.

Naruto, arrogant in his abilities foolishly spent every ounce of chakra he had but idiotically borrowed more from the Kyuubi just for this match. '_Whatever. It's not like Sasuke got something else up his sleeve. Right?'_

Suddenly Sasuke shouted, "Hey dobe!"

"Y-Yeah," his legs were shaking but he kept them stable.

He sneered, "How about we use-up our last chakra in one move? It can be; Genjutsu, Tiajutsu, Ninjutsu, anything. It's your last breath,"

Suddenly, this fight just got interesting and more intense. Naruto liked the idea and considered the fact that he's down to the last of his strength. He was unable to move more than 50 feet or summon anything powerful to defeat his rival so he thanked Kami that this sparring match was about to end and close to buying himself a big bowl of ramen. '_Damn, just when this fight got exciting, oh well. For Ramen!'_ He chuckled, "One last move. You got it! Now let's hurry, I'm hungry for some ramen." Naruto's face lit up in a large grin and stepped into a powerful fighting stance just a few yards apart from Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded in agreement but inwardly thought, '_As expected. Dobe will never get it through his brainless head. I've been waiting all this time to use my new technique on someone. Unfortunately there have been a couple failure attempts. Hopefully this time I won't be disappointed,'_ he glared at Naruto's overconfident smile,_ 'Dobe, you're going to taste defeat once again,_'

**::Scene Change::**

"Hinata! Watch out!" Yelled a friend from a distance.

Hinata quickly span around while using her mighty Byakugan to dispatch of the deadly kunai that came at her from every direction, "Arigatou Kiba," she gave him a weak smile then commenced her race to stop the criminal.

Kiba ran behind her and noticed the straight line cut wound on her side redundant that needed some medical attention.

"Hinata," he tried to grab her attention but her ninja's instinct was in high alert as they leap calmly from one tree to another trying to catch up to the enemy. She was so deep in thought; she did not hear him until he gave her a sharp look. It surprised Kiba how oblivious Hinata was to her current condition.

"…"

Hinata stayed silent because her jaws were tightly clenched in concentration, but she motioned to her comrade that she was paying attention.

"I think you should rest," he said. Hinata's ears twitched but kept her fast pace.

"Stop Hinata," Kiba looked serious as she turned to face him. She frowned at him for a few seconds before coming to a complete halt, then landed down on the moist grass. _Irritating_!

"Kiba," she panted knowing very well she was running out of breath and was close to her max. She wanted to move in and get stronger, which is her ninja way, except Hinata knew that there will always be others trying to get her from fulfill her goals.

"Don't argue. Naruto wouldn't want you to fall in a middle of a fight, so I want you to stay behind and heal," he demanded. Kiba was clearly worried and tried to aid her. But to her, the dark haired ninja was not considering Hinata's goals one bit. She frowned in dissatisfaction to her dear friend.

"I'm sorry but I want you to be safe. Please stay here and let the rest of us catch that bastard," he smiled genuinely before turning around, leaving a very upset Hyuga behind him. As he left he thought, _'Gomen Hinata, Naruto is depending on me to protect you._'

**::Scene Change::**

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura called her teammate's name to no response. After completing their mission, team seven decided to stay an extra day, at the small village that hired their services, for some rest and recovery but unfortunately the guys excluded their pink-haired friend from their guy time. Now Sakura is half a mile outside the village searching for her teammate after inquiring from one of the villagers of their whereabout.

Sighing she muttered, "Those two always wander off somewhere, never telling me where they are. Damn it Naruto!" She puffed out her cheeks with a slight frown. "Always dragging Sasuke away just for a lousy rematch," she made a sound of irritation before continuing, " and never inviting me…."

Frowning in distress of her own deep thoughts, she mumbled, "Oh Naruto…." Feeling sullen she almost missed a soft, almost fading voice crying out. Jerked from her thoughts, Sakura listened hard to see if the sound would come again.

After a long while of not hearing anything, she was about to dismiss it as her imagination where she heard the cry again from afar, "H-H-Help.."

"Naruto!" Sakura immediately shouted. She rushed towards Naruto's weak call. He was faced down in the dirt with rough bleeding wounds showing through the torn orange fabric of his muddied clothing. Sakura shakily walked to his side.

"Naruto. What happened?" Knees trembling, she kneeled down and hovered her hands over a wound on his back, beginning her healing jutsu. She softly uttered to him, "This will take a while. Hold still."

His blue eyes turned to her as he breathed out in a pained gasp, "Ahh… H-H-He-"

"Try not to move," Sakura warned him, "the jutsu works better if you hold still." She focused her hands toward the large wounds torn in his back and shoulders first. Naruto blinked a couple of time toward Sakura in pain, but the throbbing ache in his shoulder didn't stop him from grabbing a good grip on her wrist.

"Narut-" Sakura got shock at Naruto's warm grasp.

"S-Sakura…..," He smiled up at her weakly, muttering past his cracked lips, " I-I love you….-."

Her emerald green eyes widened as her hands hesitated to halt the healing process but forced herself not to. She had a bad feeling about this.

**::Scene Change::**

Hinata couldn't take it any longer standing in the clearing by herself. She felt impatient. She felt as though she had waited enough. Bided her time long enough to rest, and stubbornly got on her feet and jumped high to a tree trunk to launch herself onto a branch above the clearing. She barely felt the pain from her wounds.

"I'm not weak!" She exclaimed then began leaping towards her teammate to help finish off their mission.

**::Scene Change::**

Sakura gently laid Naruto's head down on the dark green grass as a single tear slid down on her pink cheeks, "…. Naruto, why," sadness and aching pain choked her beating heart as the dying sun slowly turned the world dark, erasing one day and preparing another anew.

**::Scene Change::**

Time was wasting as Hinata fiercely raced with the wind to get to her friends. _'Shino, Kiba, I'm almost there!_' Chakra flew smoothly through her legs and lungs, increasing her speed.

Little did the innocence Hyuga know her hasty decision was her downfall. She should have listened to her doggy friend and stayed where she was and healed just like he suggested. Though it sounded like a good option for like twenty minute, she just had enough of sitting down and being left behind. She felt it was time to show everyone she is more than capable of taking care of herself.

Still however, reckless Kiba and over confident of himself; like Naruto, he still is an experience ninja. Unfortunately, his concern didn't stick in Hinata's head or fit her goal. She was more concentrated on getting stronger rather than keeping herself in good condition. Apparently something was triggering her emotion uncontrollably because she was losing it without a second thought of her life's outcome. Something is wrong with her, but what?

**:: Scene Change::**

Sakura followed her senses and tracked down Sasuke. She was a force to be reckoned with at this point. _'Sasuke…. I must find you!'_ She thought as she raged through the dark forest with her hands balled in tight fists. '_Damn you Sasuke! This is all your fault.'_

**::Scene Change::**

"Kiba halt," Shino commanded. He landed calmly alongside his comrade as he glanced around the area cautiously. "Something is wrong," he stated. Kiba and his white canine companion concentrated on the sounds, sight, and smells of the thick woods. High alert to the slightest of changes, they were quick to notice the alteration of the woody scented air around them.

"Yeah, me and Akamaru picked it up a second ago," he sniffed, "it seems as if the culprit's stench vanish and got replace by something strong and….. dark." Akamaru began to growl at the evil presence that was coming closer to them. All three of them got back to back. Keeping away from the trees to keep away from the unknown presences and closer to each other for protection.

It was utterly silent around them but the aura got stronger, heavier and darker,_ 'What is this stench, it starting to hurt my nose, damn it.'_ Both Kiba and Akamaru covered their noses softly as Shino became irritated of the unknown presences. It got quieter and steady, though the unpleasant atmospheres still remained, there was no doubt something was approaching them, but the question is, where?

It was not long before the silence was interrupted by Hinata's sudden voice, "Kiba, Shino-"

However upon seeing them, she sensed that something was wrong. Kiba's eyes were bulging from his head in what looked like anger? No, not anger, fear! Shino and Kiba both shouted, "No Hinata st-"

Before anyone could take another breath, an instant shocking blue lightning struck down at the ground, creating a huge explosion underneath them. Forcing all four of them upward and flung them away from each other in different directions. They were all badly burned with torn clothes, ashy hairs, and jagged open wounds. It all happened in one quick second. In one quick flash of light.

**::Scene Change::**

Sakura halted and instantly picked up a huge change somewhere in the area she heading to. "What was that?' she thought back a few seconds ago and remembered a light blue line coming from the dark blue sky and said, "Blue lightning? Impossible. No, something is going on. I must check it out." She then dashed towards the area with great speed. _'There are only two people that I know that can create such power with lightning. One of them is back in Konoha and the other…._'

**::Scene Change::**

Dust billowed across the ruined clearing. Big stone boulders and elephant sized rubble lay scattered across what used to be verdant forest moments earlier. The tall great trees were torn from their roots and tossed about like nothing, their sharp branches jutted from the ground like spears. Crumpled beneath all of this rubbles laid the bodies of deer, foxes and other creatures of the forest. Whatever creatures survived the lightning blast and the falling debris had fled. Hinata's body sat in front of the tree which still had its roots still attached to its trunk. Unlike her teammates', her wounds weren't as severe but the cut from before began to bleed. She placed her palm on the cut and applied pressure to cease the bleeding. When she came to her surroundings she couldn't see them anywhere near her.

"K-Kiba, Akamaru, Shino," she called out weakly.

A dark figure appeared at the edge of her vision, thinking it was Kiba she turned her head towards them. When her eyes finally fouled on the person she trembled at the sight, she could barely utter, "W-W-Who… a-are you?" Tears began slipping down her face as the dark presence suddenly appeared close to her.

She felt powerless, defenseless, and weakened as the demon before her came closer. '_A-A-A demon_,' she thought as her eyes widened in fear and desperation to know what was standing before her. His skin as the rancid color of brownish-gray, had long spiky black hair that touched his lower back, and his hands were tipped in sharp and deadly nails. His body was huge and muscular, and seemed to be shirtless. There was a pure black mark on the center part of his face that made her afraid of his dark-red eyes. His hole appearance made her shake in horror. '_Oh Kami!_'

Fear made her body back away from the demon as he smirked evilly. Hinata crawled backward but her back hit another tree trunk, '_O-Oh no!_' she trembled from his glared, barely able to say, "S-Stay away…."

She felt pathetic even more pathetic than usual. Her hands were shaking; she could barely keep herself from being paralyzed underneath the unknown demon's gaze. Where was her usual strength? Wy is it failing her now when she needed it most? She was so strong earlier fighting alongside Kiba… How would she ever be strong enough to fight at Naruto's side? How would she be strong enough to prove to him that she is worthy of staying by his side as something more than just a friend? How would she if she is quaking in fear before this monster? It tore her apart inside. But this demon is killing her just by looking at him.

The demon within him whispered,**_ 'Such beauty. Such fear in her eyes… Yes. She is perfect,_**'

Sasuke tried to rebel in his own mind. _'No leave her be! Not her! Anyone but her!'_

Unable to stop his own body, all Sasuke could do was watch helplessly as the demon shoved Hinata down against the rough bark. Pinning her down, he tore at her clothes.

Hinata fought back against him, trying to stop him. She shoved against his chest with her hands trying to push him off so she could escape. The demon had enough of dodging her arms, so he flared open the wings upon his back and used them to pin her arms spread eagle above her head. _'No! What is it doing?!'_

Gritting her teeth Hinata raised her legs trying to kick at him but he pushed his knees between her legs preventing her from moving. Jaw quaking all she could do was spit in his face. The demon's response was just to grin maliciously, white fangs gleaming before her tear streaked face. Slowly, his motions deliberate he used his claws to shred the rest of her clothes to shreds.

Sasuke shouted desperately in his thoughts, '_Stop this. Leave her! She doesn't deserve this! She doesn't! Stop!'_

Nude before his hungry eyes and hardened body, she noticed the fabric of his pants were gone. Her eyes widened when she felt his fingers against her inner thigh. She gasped hard. Knowing what he was going to do she recoiled and tried anew to fight him with all of her remaining strength.

All she could do was struggled and writhe under his powerful grasp but she was not going to just stand still as he pushed himself against her, within her. She tried to move her body up away from him but he held her down with a hand on her bare waist.

Unable to move and with no other option, Hinata tried to plead with the demon, "N-No… p-pppleasesss don't do thissss," as her tears streaked down her cheeks to drip down her heaving chest. A low growl rattled through his fangs as he rasped, "**Scream for me.**"

Sasuke inwardly screamed, '_Noooo!_'

Hinata's pained screamed echoed across the clearing as he entered her with a swift thrust. He feasted on her pain, her anguish, her fear and relished in it. The demon began pushing himself harder and faster careless to her pleading and sobbing. Hinata felt as if she was being torn apart from within. _'Wasn't it enough that he took away my virtue? Why couldn't he just stop? Why me?'_

She wanted this to be a horrible nightmare that she could wake up from but every sharp thrust reaffirmed that this was happening. All she could do was to turn her head away, trying not to see him, trying to make herself feel numb to him. She felt as if her insides were being stabbed into by a blindingly hot knife repeatedly. Weakening, she felt as though her life force was slowly being consumed by this monster.

Closing her eyes she wanted to pass out from this; she wanted the world to stop so she could awaken from this nightmare.

Only after the demons release did it relinquish control of Sasuke's body. By then however, it was too late. Sasuke found himself pinning Hinata's arm to the tress, her blood dripping down his inner leg, and her tears dripping down his chest. Eyes wide in shock, in disbelief, he wanted to be anywhere else but here. A frail murmur reached his ears, interrupting his thoughts.

"W-What have you done? Sasuke," a thin weak voice whispered.

Sakura's voice awakened him; bring him to the complete gravity of his situation. Sasuke subconsciously backed away from Hinata's tainted body, letting her collapse to the ground at his feet, he did not want this to happen, and most of all he wanted to get away from her, from all of this. But he couldn't stop staring at the horror scene before him, his own dreadful sin, and his most regretful mistaken. Hinata's mind drifted off; her eyes slowly shut. The last thing she saw was a pair of human legs on her right side staring away from her rapist, _'….. Naruto….. I failed you. Forgive me.'_ Then fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Thank you for taking the time to read my chapter. It pleases me to know you made it this far and being able to read my note.<br>Don't forget to review. (smile)


	2. Friends to Collaborator

**Title: **Untold love Untold Hate**  
><strong>Summary:<strong> **In his unexpected demon form, Sasuke unwillingly did the unthinkable. To keep this secret from emerging to anyones' ears especially to Naruto, Sakura makes a deal with Sasuke. With Naruto's amnesia, Sakura keeps him to herself while Sasuke care for Hinata's traumatize body. Keeping Naruto and Hinata apart, how long will Sasuke keep up the lie, especially when he finds out that Hinata is pregnant.  
><strong>Rated<strong>: M  
><strong>AN:** Do you like SasSaku pairing, _well_... You _might_ like this one. I said you '**_Might_**'. Don't get too excited, it's just two people talking with each other about plotting something-_something_-_something_. And so _on_.  
><strong>Beta<strong>: DarkenDepths

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.2::<br>Friends to Collaborators**

The night stars spark sparkled, lighting up the dark deep blue sky. Quietly the man stared up through the window to ponder the stars, hoping whatever happened earlier was erased but he knew better than that. He has knowledge, he has power, he has strength, he could practically live off of his skill, but now how could he? Not after he committed such a malevolent and foul crime to someone so special to his harsh heart. No way in Hell would he ever be forgiven! It's over. Everything he thought that was possible for him was at an end. He was finished. That is until she came in and turned everything around.

The door opened and a second later it shut behind a pink-haired kunoichi, she stood silently with a broken expression. Sasuke knew why she was like that and he regretted it.

Four years ago he returned to Konoha and his old teammates had accepted him along with a few of the Konoha 11, but over those years things changed. It was obvious to the Uchiha that his good friend was grieving over her secret crush that he had irresponsibly wounded by his own hand. He frowned and kept his back towards her, knowing he was not going to be able to look into her teary gaze.

They kept the silence between them for a few minutes until Sakura broke the dark quiet room.

"I know what you're thinking," she said in the shadows as Sasuke kept his eyes toward the light of the glimmering stars, but his ears were open to her words.

She pulled out a match from her pocket and lit a lonely candle that was standing on top of an old wood table that was in the far corner of the room. After she set the calm flame alight she took a seat on a rusty chair. "And it's not your fault," she sighed.

Her inwardly calm appearance and curt manners enraged Sasuke. She only noticed when he turned his dark angry eyes to glare at her emotionless face. Scowling deeply he growled at her, "Is that all you came here for? To think you can cheer me up by saying that this was somehow not my own damned fault!?"

Sakura sat at complete ease in her chair, not at all affected by his outburst. She knew he would over react. However, she knew he was sensitive when it came to anything involving the one he loves. And she already knew the truth about Sasuke's crush.

She knows about love, about crushes, about desire, and definitely knows that he has the will that she needs. An opportunity she could use in her plan.

"No," her expression turned cold, "but I do know how you feel, because I too, blame myself even though I had nothing to do with any of this."

He growled, "Then why degrade me?" Expressing his dark emotions toward his close, now lease favorite friend.

"Because I know you have _feelings_ for her," she told him simply.

"And your point is?" he asks while keeping his fierce glare on her.

"I know a way for you to walk away with a clean slate," declared Sakura as she caught the Uchiha's attention.

"What?" He was confused yet a little interested what she had in mind.

"You heard me," she fouled her gaze into his dark eyes. Eyes that used to drive her crazy as a kid but now she saw nothing that interested her. _'What did I see in him anyway?'_

"What are you up too, Sakura?" His aggression towards her left instantly only to be replaced with confusion.

"Nothing really, in case you are willing to go through with it, if you really do love her, I may have something that can save you from execution," she said slightly smirking at the displeased Uchiha.

"That's unspeakable Sakura-"

"Naruto has amnesia; Hinata only remembers the creature that defiled her; Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru remember only the lightning before their black-out. So far, it's only you and me. And I doubt you'll turn yourself in, so that just leaves me," she told him. Entwining her fingers together and became serious as Sasuke became intrigue at the idea.

"Are you going-"

"Under two conditions," she interrupted, "keep Hinata away from Naruto."

"What?" he hissed.

"Another, one favor from you," she finished, feeling slightly scared of Sasuke's rage but kept her cool.

Sasuke knew this was wrong but how can he deny? He was set, just as long Naruto-

His head jerk in alert, "What if Naruto gets his memory back? He'll definitely remember my demon form. And in result, tell everyone including the Fifth, who will tell Hinata and soon after I will immediately be executed and you as well. Your whole plan will fail and crumble," he stated sternly with his arms crossed and form steady.

"That's why you keep Hinata away from Naruto. Keeping her away will help me manipulate Naruto's mind through his therapy sessions, because right now Naruto doesn't remember any of us, which means he doesn't remember your demon form or know Hinata Hyuuga. He doesn't know anything." Sasuke bit his lower lips as Sakura continued, "With this, I can work on altering his memories and implant new ones that can make our statements true."

"And what are those?" he questioned.

"It goes like this; it started with you and Naruto battling out in an ultimate sparring match which exceeded Naruto's limit and resulted in both of you repeating the Rasengan and Chidori which occurred at the Valley of the End. Which created a raging energy clash that caused Naruto to lose his memory. His aim was reckless that's why you were able to survive through the collision and I was able to heal you easily while Naruto's injuries were more crucial. After your recovery, we sensed an enormous charka from a distances. There I left you to heal and watch over Naruto, while I made it to the scene in time to miss the creature but just in time to retrieve our ally," she concluded.

Sasuke felt skeptical but was amazed by Sakura's plans; it can be flawless if he agrees to her terms. He mused to himself, _'It can work, I can have a chance, a chance to be with her.'_ He took a deep long breath and held it for a second before breathing out. Should he agree to it? Was he that greedy? What if? What if?

"Look Sasuke," she said softly with her eyes facing down, "I know we don't always get along but I want to make anew here with Naruto-"

"So that's it, huh?" He interrupted.

"No….. I mean," she sighed in defeat, "Fine. You may not know this but Naruto is slowly realizing his feelings for Hinata."

Sasuke gulped asking, "Are you sure?

"I'm sure of it," her expression tightened. "After I tried to heal him, he told me that he loved me as a friend, including you, but confessed his true feelings for our sweet Hyuuga heiress," she stared into Sasuke jealous eyes.

His emotions stirred from left to right with thoughts of the young Huuga that his heart set on. He walked back to the dirty window and thought deeply about his critical situation with unbearable consternation. He leaned forward with his arms holding his balance to prevent his body from hitting the window.

Sakura gaze at her friend and felt nothing. She actually didn't care if Sasuke agree to her terms, but it would much be helpful if he did. She could use another pawn to distract Hinata away from Naruto, but right now Sasuke seemed an easy enough target to do the job for her. Now, if only the Uchiha could hurry up and make a decision. Yes or No?

Sasuke sighed, "I will do it," he said turning around and seriously glared at the smirking pink-haired kunoichi, "I agree."

"Wonderful," she smile in triumph then held up her right arm tword him to shake, "Trust me Sasu-"

"If this all fails, Sakura," he grasped her right hand and fiercely pulled her close to his demonic face, "I swear to you; I'll make sure your head is cut off first before mine," he promised. It brought an troubling feeling of unease in Sakura's body that she couldn't resist but endure.

_'We shall see, my friend. We shall see.'_

* * *

><p>I love a good moment with my <em>less<em> favorite couple plotting a _devious_ scheme to separate my _second_ less favorite couple to get together _my favorite_ couple of all time. Muahahaha! I _feel_ good.

Please tell me what **_you_** think. Less favorite, top favorite, just interested into the scheming scene or _nothing_!

Thank you.


	3. Patient but Obsess

**Title: **Untold love Untold Hate**  
><strong>Summary:<strong> **In his unexpected demon form, Sasuke unwillingly did the unthinkable. To keep this secret from emerging to anyones' ears especially to Naruto, Sakura makes a deal with Sasuke. With Naruto's amnesia, Sakura keeps him to herself while Sasuke care for Hinata's traumatize body. Keeping Naruto and Hinata apart, how long will Sasuke keep up the lie, especially when he finds out that Hinata is pregnant.  
><strong>Rated<strong>: M  
><strong>AN: **Now we step out of SasSaku moment and bring the two pairing that I see _fit_. Like it or not, _your_ not telling the story, _**I**_ am.  
><strong>Beta<strong>: DarkenDepths

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.3::<br>Patient but Obsesses **

All Hinata could remember was shame. The endless cruelty that the demon bestowed upon her was merciless and corrupting. The vicious violation where he destroyed her purity had her speechless and broken. What more could she do? Can she move on knowing full well that the one person she loves will never notice her once he finds out the truth? What about the clan? Would she have the courage to face them about the truth? Oh the humiliation that malicious creature did to her! She felt impure and unclean. She felt unbalance and sullied.

Hinata wept keeping her head between her knees with her arms wrapped around her legs. She has cried continuously over these past three days in sorrow and in pain. She couldn't stop the tears from falling; she would try but the aching reminder about what happened between her- No! What that demon did to her caused her soul to shiver and her sense to shriek. She had no control anymore she could trust anyone, nor talk to anyone. She especially did not want anyone near her at all. All she really wanted was to be left alone in her room in harmony and peace. That's all she wanted. To shed her tears in solitude so no one would see at her weakest. _Please! Let me be…._

_Kncok! Knock! Knock!_

The shivering patient flinched at the soft knock that disturbed her hollow thoughts. She did not respond to the door because she already knew who was on the other side. Hinata kept her gaze down on the white sheet.

Seconds later, the presence approached her and finally spoke, "Good morning Hinata." Even though Hinata wasn't looking, she could feel the smile in her friend's kind words.

Her once sweet lavender eyes didn't bother looking up at her good friend instead her eyes rolled listlessly and did not speak a single word to the medic-nin. Even though her attention wasn't fully at the medic she already knew who it was.

"How are you feelin' today? I have someone bring you your food, it's someone you know," she said kindly, trying to sheer her up. Hinata tightened her grip on her sheets waiting for her to reveal a female name but what Hinata got wasn't who she expected.

"It's Sasuke," she grinned.

In an instant Hinata's body tensed and her eyes widened from Sakura's words. When she said his name it was like her whole body was douched in ice water and stung with an electric current. For some strange reason she felt a sudden chaotic shiver that only happens whenever she was in danger. An uncomfortable feeling.

Sakura picked-up on Hinata's feeling and realized that her shy friend was feeling unpleasant about Sasuke in the room. _'Humm, gotta comfort her for her sake and mine,_' she mused, smiling calmly.

"Don't worry Hinata, Sasuke won't bite you, I promise. If he does lay a single hand on you I swear I'll knock his teeth out. And don't worry I won't be far. Remember," she gently rubbed Hinata's back, "We may not be in Konoha at the moment but we're far from any danger. We are in the safest village with no major committed crimes. I mean there has been some crime but not as big as a 'C' level. Also with Sasuke by your side he'll protect you, I promise." She eased her caressing and enveloped her empty souled friend in a protective hug.

The warm feeling Sakura gave was more than enough to cause a single tear to cascade from Hinata's blank eyes as she did not have the strength to hug back. After she freed her indigo haired friend from her embrace, Sakura caught the tear then wiped it off before leaving with a weak smile. Hinata wanted to stop her with her words but nothing came out, her voice drained along with her strength and purpose to live. It was hopeless.

On the other side of the door, Sasuke stood patiently with a hospice tray holding a balanced meal suited to Hinata's dietary needs. When Sakura came out of the room, neither of them reacted to each other's presence. Their friendship felt empty now, they felt they were more like accomplices than friends who grew up together. Neither one seemed to want to act friendly but if they wanted to keep up their appearances they would have to.

After all, this plan has to work smoothly and flawlessly for them to be able to be with the ones that they love. However, that does not mean all their exchange had to be kind and jovial.

As Sakura brushed past Sasuke she grinned broadly saying, "She's all yours now," before leaving all too quickly to her blue eyes patient.

Sasuke frowned at his friend but paid no attention to her hastily departing presence and stared at the door before him. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he quickly knocked three times. He heard no reply but still allowed himself in.

Hinata quickly covered herself (as if there is anything left to cover) with her legs bent against her chest underneath her white sheets. Everything but from her nose up were forbidden to be seen by anyone's eyes until she was ready to trust again and right now she didn't trust her crush's best friend. Her sense were deliberately following each and every moment Sasuke made. She analyzed him sharply when he came near her bed with no greeting or simple _'no harm will come to you'_ comment like most people said. She became suspicious and afraid with each passing second that came uninterrupted to the eerie silence.

Sasuke was a bit bothered by her intensive staring but could he really blame her for being cautious around him? He should be lucky enough that she hasn't yelled at him to leave. But the thought of her yelling and screaming at him sounded better than deceiving her to earn her trust and love. **_'Damn it witch, Sakura!'_**

He cursed in his thoughts as he stared down emotionlessly at this delicate creature, the one he broke reluctantly by replicating his Cursed Seal of Heaven but lost control. Maybe that's why it has the word cursed, then again doesn't everything else? But what he couldn't comprehend was why now? Why did he lose control of his second level seal? Though, this was the first time since his battle with Itachi he turned into the creature form with Naruto. It didn't make any sense, none of it did. But it gave rise to even more questions when raped the one person he cherished the most, this shattered creature that he sworn to protect against even himself.

Sasuke noticed Hinata was keeping a good distance away from him with her body formed into a snowball underneath her sheet. He sighed but knew he should be patient with her.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked grabbing a glass of water from the tray and presented the bland room temperature liquid to her. Hinata eyed the water trapped in the cup and had a sudden dry throat, slowly she nodded. He guessed he must help her drink since her arms were nowhere to be found, so he gently did. Lucky for him Hinata showed no resistance when he poured the liquid in her mouth.

**XXXScene ChangeXXX**

Sakura locked the door behind her and analyzed the room sharply making sure everything was secure from any intruder or interruption in Naruto's room, since she preferred to be completely alone with him. The room was dark aside the four candles placed on the four edges of Naruto's bed but it was enough light for Sakura to see her patient by. She walked around to his left side and looked down on him, a serious expression across her features with her hand on top of his bandaged head.

"Are you there, Naruto?" She slowly lowered herself level to his side. "You look much more sweet and innocence like this," she said by his ear as her hand began caressing his blonde hair. "Handsome like a sleeping prince charming that has been out into a deep slumber," she chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry about this." She slid closer to his lips, feeling his soft breathing flow against her skin which gave her a jolt of pleasurable.

"I always wanted our first kiss to be more romantic but we can make a more memorable moment when I'm done '_adjusting_' a few things in your memories." She smiled and then placed a simple kiss on his dry lips.

She rose, carrying a gleeful smile on her lips feeling enlightened as nothing on the world mattered but her and Naruto. She pulled out her medical bag and pulled out a mysterious needle that only she know what to do with, including everything else in her private bag.

"Now, lets find out what's in that little head of yours shall we?" She wondered out loud before sliding the sharp needle under the skin of her experiment.

* * *

><p>Umm... Is it just me, or has Sakura gotten a little, you know... (<strong><em>smiles<em>**) _fun_. You know what_ I_ prefer her to be like this. I mean come one, she has the _strength_, the _medical skill_ and _power_ to control (in some ways). She could be a good **_villainess_**... Or **not**. Oh no, now I sound **crazy!**

What do you think? Opinion or review your thought to this chapter. Or not.


	4. Added Sweetness and Bitterness

**Title: **Untold love Untold Hate**  
><strong>Summary:<strong> **In his unexpected demon form, Sasuke unwillingly did the unthinkable. To keep this secret from emerging to anyones' ears especially to Naruto, Sakura makes a deal with Sasuke. With Naruto's amnesia, Sakura keeps him to herself while Sasuke care for Hinata's traumatize body. Keeping Naruto and Hinata apart, how long will Sasuke keep up the lie, especially when he finds out that Hinata is pregnant.  
><strong>Rated<strong>: M  
><strong>AN: **_Here's_ a new one for me. _NarutoxOC_. I mean maybe I _should_ **twist** a little in this story to make it more interest, so **_that's_** exactly what I did. Muhahaha! Please enjoy this chapter, plus a moment with **_SasuHina_**.  
><strong>Beta<strong>: DarkenDepths

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.4::<br>Added Sweetness and Bitterness**

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes slowly opened after being asleep for four blurry days. There were times when he woke with pain from his head forcing himself to go back to sleep, and others, he saw a familiar face sitting next to him that he wishes his voice wasn't mute so he can desperately speak to that stranger.<p>

His light blue eyes blinked having no clues to his whereabout. His body was stiff and unwilling to move because of his lack of mind power. His head had a eerier feeling that made him confuse and little dizzy. Perhaps it was a blinding headache from the lack of food or dehydration, whatever it was Naruto didn't put that much thought to it, just figures he needed some assistance for his full bladder.

He barely had any strength to move his weak body and had barely any strength to speak. All he could do was dryly rasp, "Wha-Wha… Where is-is….." He was unsure if he should start moving his legs to head to the bathroom or try to yell for assistance.

Whether he was going get help or not he was not going to just lay here and piss himself. _Kami_ _help_ _him_! How did he manage to do it those last four days his god only know. But right now, he wasn't going to let a wet bed to be his first memory after sleeping for days. Definitely not going to be the story he's going to tell his kids after this, if he has any.

Just when he was about to remove the sheet, a nurse walked in with a jar of water.

"Oh my!" she was obviously startled from Naruto's sudden recovery.

Naruto eased back in bed and by the female's abrupt presence he quickly straightened the sheets over himself, "Wh-Who ar-are you?" he stuttered still feeling the urge to piss badly, and the jug of water in her hands wasn't helping.

"Oh, um…. My name is Suki and I'm here for your daily cleaning um.. I wasn't expecting you to be awake," a light blush appeared on Suki's skin while looked puzzled.

"Okay….? But c-can you help me wi-with something first, S-Suki," Naruto looked away while asking this strange but pretty nurse.

"Sure," she smiled cheerily, "That's what I'm here for."

"Ummm…." He sucked in a hiss with one of his hand scratching the back of his head, "I-need-to-go-pee."

"Huh?" She blinked in confuse for a second, "Oh right! Well then," she smiled nervously, "I guess you are going to need some privacy." Suki slowly began to back out of the room saying, "The bathroom is over there and I guess I'll-"

"No wait!" he halted her.

"Y-Yes?" she was at the door when he stopped her, leaving her thinking, '_Damn_! _I_ _was_ _so_ _close_.'

"Umm," he began twirling his two index fingers together and nervously stared down at his sheets, "Can you help me? I c-can't….. seem to h-have control over my legs right now. It w-would help if I h-have some su-support. Would you mind?" He asked softly at the last part with a blush of his own that he had no control of.

"Uhh?" she thought for a second and replied, "Sure, I mean I don't mind. Let me set this down first," she laughed weakly and gently places the jar on top of the small table with a sigh before following out her duty.

"Well, here I go," she said as she helped Narutp off his bed and supported him all the way to the bathroom. There were a few awkward moments where Naruto asked Suki to help him lift one side of his plain patient's gown while he lifted the other side. '_Oh dear Kami this is not what I signed up to do_,' she glanced away what felt like forever when in reality it took less than a minute.

When a guy has _gotta_-_go_ a guy has _gotta_-_go_. And Naruto was definitely reliever that he went.

After relieving himself, Naruto felt as light as a feather. As light as he was he still felt light-headed and weakened. Drained as he was Naruto still felt odd having Suki help bathe him. He did most of what he could himself but it was still a strange feeling of having someone else there helping you. However that was not their most awkward hurdle.

When Suki was walking Naruto back to his bed, he fatered a step and stumbled. Noticing that they were both falling his instincts rapidly kicked in and he pulled himself into a tumbled roll, angling his right shoulder to the ground and pulling Suki against his chest to break her fall. In the spilt second after his stumble Naruto need up on the ground with Suki on top of him. Looking over her he was relieved in that moment that he hadn't fallen on top of her and she looked relatively unharmed.

Then the details of their newfound position came to him. He felt her small warm fingertips against his chest and the weight of her hips settled on his toned stomach. Her smooth thighs were all but pressed up against his sides. He felt an odd except not all unpleasant warm feeling swirling in his lower body and realized that he was not the only one unwilling to get up from their position.

Suki gazed down into his eyes through her heavy lashes, her fingers tracing odd circles across his chest.

"Suki," Naruto was barely able to breathe out her name.

"Yes?" she asked staring into his beautiful blues eyes that she couldn't escape from even if she tried.

"I-I.." He came close toward her pink lips, "I-"

Abruptly two loud coughs were heard from the doorway.

Unfortunately for them their intimate moment was shortened by an aggressive pink-haired ninja with her noisy cough.

"Excuse me," she glared at Suki.

"Huh?" Naruto turned to stare the unfamiliar face while Suki turned red from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Sakura-"

"Didn't I tell you to immediately report to me once he has awakened," she crossed her arms tightly across her chest but kept her cool.

Suki bowed, "Eh… Gomen, but he needed my help to use the restroom, so I assisted him," she answered.

Even though Suki's word sounded truthful, Sakura didn't like the way she spoke or the way she was touching her man a minute ago. Her exterior self may be calm but her interior self had raging balls of fire bouncing against her skin ready to let out on Suki.

"Very well then, than," she nodded, "Now please excuse us," she said stepping aside from the door to indicate to Suki that her service was no longer needed.

"Oh, right. Excuse me," she smiled at Naruto and slightly bowed before walking calmly out the door. Naruto whimpered once Suki left, he wanted her to stay but it wasn't his place to force to stay. It was this pink-haired stranger that he doesn't know yet that seems to be in control of everything around here.

"Bye and good day," Sakura kindly waved and shut the door quietly, "Well then, shall we begin," she asked happily towards her unaware experiment.

Naruto timidly smiled at Sakura, "O-Okay?"

**XXXXXScene** **ChangeXXXXXXXX**

Back at Hinata's room she laid ever shifting in her bed, dreaming that awful reoccurring nightmare of hers. Sasuke watched helplessly as she sweated and moaned from that nightmare she was enduringly. He felt useless and remorseful for what he did to her. It's not easy witnessing your precious beauty suffer from a traumatic experience that was caused by your own hand.

Sasuke sat down at her side as he gently dabbed her sweaty forehead with a wet towel.

"Hmm.." She tosses herself away from Sasuke for a second before rolling back crying out, "No more. P-Please.." She started to breath fast and heavily causing the black-haired ninja to worry for her health.

"Hinata calm down. Shhh it's okay. It's over. Just stay calm," he made a stay gesture on wiping her sweaty skin to prevent any future cold sickness but the uncontrolled twisting and turning was too much for the solemn man.

"No. No. No!" She yelled with tears.

Finally Sasuke roared, "Hinata wake up!" He didn't understand himself why he shouted at her but he lost patience of her annoying nightmare that brought shame in his heart.

Hinata's heavy eyelids flew open and saw Sasuke's eyes that were tinged with worry with that dark circles lined his eyes, something that she had never seen before. It was in his eyes she caught him being affected by her suffering. It was her pain that made him sad and desperate to help stop the nightmares but the traumatic past kept her at bay from anyone.

She lightly pushed Sasuke aside to sit up. keeping her head down and placed the back of her hand against her forehead feeling sweat on her clammy skin, "How long w-was I a-asleep," She asked, not bothering to glance at his concerned expression.

"It's almost noon. You were tossing and turning for about an hour. I noticed you were sweating a lot so I grabbed the closet clean rags that I came across and tried to help," he said softly, turning away from her dejected gaze. He felt numb for some reason as she slide her half wet hair back and began to breathe more normally.

"T-Thank you," she kindly said with her fingers shaking, body shivering with her eyes still faced down at her legs.

"No problem," he semi-smiled, "How do you feel today?" he asked starting a new conversation with the weary woman.

Hinata hesitated but answered Sasuke's concerned question, "Tired, dizzy, but f-fine. Thank you f-for asking," she did not smile instead, she gaze up into the caring Uchiha's eyes. Suddenly, after realizing a minute ago when she first opened her eyes and saw Sasuke's sorrowful eyes, she took a chance and asked, "H-How are you?

Sasuke abruptly turned towards her from her sudden response and change of interest; nevertheless he wasn't going to deny her question. "I'm well. Got a lot in my mind but the main one is about your health-" he nervously glanced away.

Hinata tilted her head to the side, '_Huh_? _Why_ _would_ _his_ _priority_ _be_ _about_ _my_ _health_?' she looked confused. She opened her mouth to speak but Sasuke continued, "-and the others," he finished.

"Other?" Hinata thought critically about what he meant until it hit her, "Oh! That's right. Where are Kiba, Shino, and Akumaru? Are they alright?" She asked desperately for her fellow teammates.

Sasuke sighed, "They're fine. They were in bad condition when we found them but luckily Sakura made it in time and healed them. They're in another room with their own caretakers," he explained, arms crossed against his cheat.

Hinata smiled sadly knowing full well how her teammates got to this place and why they're in horrible condition. Images of her friend, Kiba, commanding her to stay behind, replayed in her head reminding her of her regretful decision. If only she had listened then maybe that creature would've followed her instead of attacking her friends. And maybe they would've completed the mission. '_No_!'

She clenched her sheets in balled fists and scowled, "Why? I'm so hopeless. It-It's was my fault! I should've never disobeyed an order. Than perhaps my team woul-would…" Her lips trembled from the pain in her chest as she was close to hears, but a sudden warm feeling interrupted her sadness.

A gentle hand was placed on top of hers. She flinched from the sudden touch and stared up at him.

"Don't blame yourself. This is not your fault, none of it! You care for others before yourself, and that doesn't make you hopeless-"

"B-But"

He stopped her with his other hand gently touching her right cheek. They gazed into each other eyes as she said, "No. You are strong, don't let your past crumble you. Otherwise you'll forever be trampled by it until you die. Be strong, Hinata, be you…."

She felt speechless and impressed by Sasuke's sudden and oddly encouraging words about her. Something about him made her realize that he looked different to her now, in a good and attractive way. They both gazed at each other until they got lost in a trance that they slowly came close to each other's lips.

"S-Sasuke," a light blush appeared on her cheeks as he came a few inches closer.

"Hinata," he felt her breath close to his lips and wasn't holding back. It was those pure lips he wanted and more.

They felt their lips touch, barely, until a sudden knock interrupted them.

Hinata eyes widen with her face quickly turning scarlet over what she and Sasuke were about to do. She glanced away swiftly while Sasuke growled at the intruder.

"Hello, did I interrupt something?" The kind woman smiled at the two people, "I brought water," she held a jar of water for the patient.

"S-Suki! Um…" Hinata was having trouble holding her tongue as Suko walked in to drop the water off for her daily routine.

"Are you okay Hinata? You look like you caught a fever," Suki walked around the other side of the bed and placed her hand on top of Hinata's forehead. "Oh, you seem a little hot, do you want a drink? She asked.

"U-Uh. T-Thank you Suki, b-but I'm okay," she said staring away from Suki and Sasuke.

Suki gave a look of concern as she asked "You sure?"

"Y-Yes. Thank you! You are very kind," Hinata replied with a sweet smile.

"Okay than. If you need anything-"

"That won't be necessary," Sasuke frowned at the intruder.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she stared at Sasuke who looked a but agitated by her sudden appearance in the room.

"Ah, i-it's o-okay Suki. I won't be needing anything right now," she distracted Suki from Sasuke's future rude comment that he was ready to unleash on her friend.

Suki nod, "Okay than. I guess I'll leave, I still have other patients to attend, but I still think you should have a cup of water, it looks like your getting pretty hot in here," she giggled before waving good-bye to the pair.

Once outside the door Suki sighed, "I should really learn to wait for a response before entering their room. I feel like I just interrupted something, damn me," she sulked while walking to get more water outside.

When she got the right amout for the next patient a quick breeze passed her upper body that felt calm and cool. She inhaled nature's gift, smooth air, and took a moment to relax her eyes. '_That_ _felt_ _nice_.'

Less then a minute later she bent down to lift the bucket until a shocking sting paralyzed her. '_W-What?! I-I c-ca-can't move,_'

A small grass snake slithered in front of her, sliding around her body all the way up to her neck. Her eyes widened from the nasty creature's unpleasant scaly sensation on her skin, '_Get_ _off_!'

The reptile glared at her giving off a loud hiss with it's mouth open showing two large fangs that looked too big for it size. Suki eye's bulged, '_Oh_ _no_! _I'm_ _dead_,' she shivered at the petrifying sight.

What she witness next was the snake striking at her neck causing her to see flashing yellow stars then sickly fainted from the blind fever that came soon after.

**XXXXMinutes** **LaterXXXX**

"Hey Suki!" A woman ran towards her but halted at the sight of her friend staring down at the ground with her expression shadowed and bleak. She calmly asked, "Hey what's wrong? Are you okay?" As she walked to her side she felt an instant chill.

"Huh? Oh, hey. Sorry, I just zone out from a second. Sorry," Suki smiled before lifting the bucket and started walking to her next client calmly.

"Come on, we better get inside, we don't want the patient to go thirsty, right?" she grinned casually at her friend.

"Um," the woman shook her head and erased the eerie feeling that scared her when she got close to Suki.

"Right," she walked behind her and smiled, "Let's go," she opened the door and let her "normal" friend in.

* * *

><p>I didn't <em>really<em> gave a simple description of Suki (or _her_ _friend_), _maybe_ I should. _Perhaps_ on the next chapter. But **_wait_**!  
><em><strong>What<strong>_?!  
>What about the <strong>snake<strong> you ask?  
>Oh <em>right<em>!... Like I said from the beginning, it's a **_twist_**! More like a snake wrapping it's **body** around your weak pathetic skin pressuring itself until you **crack**!...  
>Or it likes to <em>hug<em> people and want's to _play_... **maybe**.  
>What are your thoughts to this chapter, reviews, opinions, suggestion, question, comment or <em>nothing<em>.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_So I finish this chapter but with no Beta. I would not go in detail why (I do not have beta for this story) instead I will continue to update with or without one(beta). Thank you for your patients. Now please enjoy the chapter._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.5::<br>Realization Of Something**

* * *

><p>Sakura calmly walks just outside the small hospital with a paper on her hand reading the update that was send to her by her sensei from Konoha. She halt and carefully re-read it before frowning, then thought of crumbling it, but ceased her attempt. Instead she fold the paper and placed it on her back packet.<p>

She ponders at the open air before catching a glimpse of a flying figure passing by the bright morning sun. Surprisingly she smiles at the beautiful glare, it reminded her of someone special. No joke, she actually thought that she was in heaven when the thought of Naruto came to mind. If felt good, but a presence nearby brought her to reality.

"I think the last four days has been kind to us. Don't you think, Sasuke?" she smirked as she slightly turned to stare at the once lone avenger ninja.

"Hmm," he replied, not agreeing with her, "Just you".

He mused angrily of the last four days, especially the date that started this whole mess.

Even with the time he was given to spend with Hinata he felt it wasn't enough to convince her to truly trust him. The pursuit to show her that he is more than a once dangerous ninja who only knows how to kill, has yet to be acknowledge. But that has not stop him from seeing her everyday.

'_I started this madness and I attend to fix it,_' he sigh from his quiet thought.

"I guess we have three more days until the rest of the team arrive to help us bring the others back home. If I were you I'll use these last few days and make it memorable before it's too late for any more chances," she said before walking toward him and continues, "I'm only saying this for reminder of our deal. Plus the consequences if one of us get caught," she concluded.

Sasuke remain calm but he could tell that Sakura was having little faith in his trust, '_Oh now it's game of trust, eh,_' he mused. He solemnly glared into her strict green eyes and compared hers to the Fifth Hokage and saw the resemblance. Not just the similarities of their ruthless expression but what their capable of with the use of their superhuman strength. Surprising their not related.

Sakura began walking back to the clinic, "I'll meet with you later tonight, until then-" when she was close to the entrance Sasuke swiftly grabbed her arm before she could finish her sentence.

"What-" Sakura was slightly alert to Sasuke sudden reaction.

"I want to know. What exactly are you doing to Naruto's mind?" he asked unpleasantly but Sakura stared away.

She struggles to be release but Sasuke would not budge, "Let go and I will tell you," she said, "Or else,"

Immediately Sasuke freed her arm, not because he was afraid of her threat but there was no use of holding her arm to get what he needed out of her.

"Speak," he demanded softly.

Sakura frown at his cocky ability to get things out of her without so much facing a real fight, it pissed her off. "Fine. What I'm working on with his mind is a '_add on memory'_. Basically whatever part he doesn't remember will be added or '_replace_' to fill the void, like a rip paper being tape back together but with something new."

"Is he awake or is he unconscious during this procedure?"

Sakura digs in her front pocket and pulled out a white pill, "One pill," she reveal the small dot to him, "Not just an ordinary pill to make you sleep, it also has substances that can suck the vessel charka once it is dissolve in the body without being notice. After ten minutes of the effect all chakra will be gather instantly and will be digested. Simple, but it can be dangerous if use more than once within the first twenty-four hour," she explained carefully to the intelligent ninja as she place the pill back inside her pocket.

Sasuke's eyes linger at the carefree ninja, curious as to what she's not adding on to the plate. Nevertheless each person had their own reason as to why they don't like each other and have their own motive to agree with each other. As crazy as it sound they made their path and now they just have to make it work even it mean asking the other help.

"What happens if he does take more than one?" he asked.

Sakura sigh, "I'm not exactly sure but chances are he either A. Goes in a deep coma and never wake up or B." She paused for a second and looks away from Sasuke's stare, "He dies in his sleep."

It was silent for a second until Sasuke turn back to the door and walked inside normally. Sakura suddenly felt an eerie sensation under her skin, she did not know why, but had an hint that Sasuke felt it too. How would you feel if your only friend die from two seemly harmless pill? Sakura knew. She knew very clearly.

And she's not stoping, at least not now, or so she thought.

**XxXxXxXx**

As Sasuke walked down the hallway alone his unwelcoming mind thought about his hyperactive friend. He glanced back in memory when he met Naruto after his recovery, Saukra was also there.

**XxXxFlashbackXxXx**

_Naruto scratched his head trying to fill his blank thought about this stranger that he was instructed to talk to by the pink-haired lady. He grimace for awhile until Sasuke got tired of it._

_"Listen dobe if can't figure this out then I can try another method,"_

_"Ahhh! Now I remember," Naruto pointed at his friend's familiar nickname to him, "That name you use," he exclaimed unhappily._

_"Dobe," Sasuke smirked, felt that he needed to say it again to trigger Naruto's nerve._

_Naruto growled, "Stop it."_

_"Dobe,"_

_"I said enough,"_

_"…Loser,"_

_"That's it Sasuke, lets settle this right now-"_

_"Wait a minute Naruto," Sakura interrupted between her two teammate just like she did when they were kids but she became surprise at Naruto's outburst and she wasn't the only one._

_Naruto's eyes widen and covered his left eye, "I-I-I d-didn't… no. I did mean it. I think I do remember you," he clutches on his left face and glance from Sasuke to Sakura, "And you, Sakura?"_

_"What else do you remember?" Sakura quickly asked as Sasuke quietly observe his confuse friend._

_Naruto shook his head, "Nah! Just glimpse of images with another person with grey hair,"_

_"That's Kakashi sensei," Sakura smiled._

_"K-Kakashi sensei?" Naruto face down at his white sheet mindlessly._

_"Yes, remember Naruto," she encouraged as he suddenly grimace from an unknown torture that came from inside._

_Naruto began to scratch on his eye brow, "I feel itchy, like there is something poking behind my eye. I don't know why but I remember how this happen," he said, not noticing the sudden mood change from Sasuke and Sakura._

_They secretly gave each other a stare, preparing for whatever result they'll get out of their clueless blonde. Sasuke was perhaps expecting for Sakura's experiment to fail, if it did he would accept it and gladly take Sakura down with him. But it was Sakura who prayed more hope to her experiment than anyone. She was determine Naruto would remember the new memories that was implant in him._

_"Naruto, tell us what happen?" Sakura asked seriously with all eyes focused at the struggling man._

_"I-I remember fighting with Sasuke… a-and we both got hurt at the last attack. I blacked out then after that…. I woke up here. That was it," he stop his scratching then sighed heavily._

_"Anything else?" Sakura gently place her hand on his left shoulder caressing him, "Anything that you might left off."_

_"No… Oh wait," Naruto suddenly stare at Sasuke angrily, which got Sasuke suspicious, "I want a rematch Sasuke-teme!" Naruto's old annoyance hit Sasuke negatively but he was glad that his old friend has his memory back. Some of it at least._

**XxXx End of Flashback XxXx**

Sasuke was thinking of checkin' up at Naruto's room but his body mindlessly brought him to someone else instead.

"Hinata," her name through his dry lips gave an electric goodness. It was sweet yet dazzling.

He wasn't sure if she was in or not. Just the thought of seeing her encourage his body to move but speaking to her is a different story.

Throughout the four days he desperately tries to show genuine gesture and politeness to the Hyuuge beauty but all was ignore because of her fatigue condition. It pained Sasuke to watch and endure her consent struggle from both nightmares and conscious state. It soon gave a glimpse of doubt to the Uchiha to even bother and accept that Hinata is unavailable or that she wasn't in to him.

He was about to knock until that electric goodness wash away his pervious doubt and back to what was calling him from the hall, "Sasuke."

Sasuke quickly turn to Hinata's soft voice, "Hinata? What are you doing out of your room?" he asked solemnly.

Hinata stood there gazing down at the clean wooden floor like a lonely prey waiting to be eaten. She hesitated, "Um-Um…. can you…."

Her words became softer then quiet for Sasuke strong inheriting hearing. He only caught a few words but the last few he thinks she mumbled something else. He approach her as she grabbed hold on her left elbow nervously with her eyes still face down.

"What was that?" he asked gently even though he was desperate to know what she was trying to say, than again he had always been desperate to this little beauty since that rainy day not too long ago.

"Err…. I-It's N-Naruto…. h-he_ doesn't,_" she stutter awfully still staring away from Sasuke's hawk eyes she fear.

The sudden distance became close, too close for Hinata but she was too distracted about something else to notice much of Sasuke's moves.

There it was again, that same torture woman in dire need of protection in which Sasuke can provide, if she let him. His body felt unbearable to control his attempt to hold her and tell her so many protective words to ensure her safety. It was something he began to develop over the time he first notice something about her.

At first it was curious, then like, secretly in crush for awhile, leading to love follow by protection without letting go.

"Hinata," he began softly, "If your not well-"

"Please hold me." She interjected with her arms close to hugging her upper body as her face grimace from the shaking pain she was holding until now.

Sasuke couldn't believe neither his ears and her voice. His black eyes slightly widen, taken back from her distraught request. It immediately made his heart jump in something good that he never thought it was possible.

Without a second he gratefully accepts and hugged the woman of his dream for the first time.

At that moment he feels different with emotions he never felt before. It was something warm, comfort, blessing and relief. A lot of mix emotions he never had but is fine with. He saver the moment with a smile that even he didn't predicated.

**XxXxXx**

Naruto sat quietly on his queen size bed until a familiar knock caught his attention.

He didn't answer nor stop the person from the other side to enter. That's because he had a clue who it was.

"Hello there Naruto, I'm back," Sakura smiled cheerfully before shutting the door behind her.

"What did the letter say?" he asked plainly before Sakure could get the chances to do anything else.

Her smile dropped, '_Nice seeing you too_,' she thought, then walked to the jar of water that was set across from Naruto's bed, "Nothing really, Kakashi and four more ninjas are heading here less than three days to help bring everyone back home. I guess that's it," she shrugged as she took her time pouring the water in a cup.

"That's good news," he grinned happily, "Finally we'll be back home and I can eat mine Ramen! I can't wait."

"You're right Naruto," Sakura turned back to Naruto's bed smiling with the cup on her right hand.

"And you could join me," his cheek slightly blush as he nervously about to say something else but Sakura stop him with presenting him the cup.

"Here, drink it," she handed the cup gently to his opening palm and gave a fake smile.

That smile eventually disappeared when Naruto confidently placed a hand on top of her hand with grace. It startle her in a good way.

Both their hand stretch on the bed and their eyes met. Sakura wanted to leap on her handsome crush and give the most passionate kiss she's been wanting to give since his noble gesture to her on her eighteen birthday. That heart-warming speech he gave to her snatched her heart and she couldn't be anymore breathless.

"Thank you," he said breaking Sakura from her deep thought.

"Y-You welcome," she replied with a small smile, "Don't spill your drink," she eye at the forgotten cup on Naruto's other hand.

"Oh right. Thanks," he squeak before gripping on the cup and drank it all.

If only Naruto knew the truth of what was secretly drop in that drink, he would've had second thought but Sakura ensured he did not look when she sneak the pill in his cup.

Eventually that pill will serve it's purpose and, does not just put the user to a deep sleep, it also does another thing that Sakura did not tell Sasuke.

"Your welcome," she said as she place a kiss on Naruto's forehead while sleeping soundlessly.

* * *

><p>Maybe I should make the next chapter <strong>longer<strong> and pick up the pace to the good part..._ may~be_

So what do you think readers?


End file.
